<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then Came You by ShellyMoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466893">And Then Came You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore'>ShellyMoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Internal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished binge watching the first 12 episodes of Prodigal Son and I.AM.HOOKED! What drew me in initially was hello, investigative procedural drama, but secondly the almost instant connection between Dani and Bright. I confess, I'm an unapologetic shipper! If it's not your thing, don't read this. I won't write against cannon here, but I will attempt to give voice to how they were internalizing whatever this connection was between them in episode one; at least according to my own imaginings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then Came You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adrenaline was coarsing through her. The damn perp got away! And then there was Gil, racing around the corner in his old model classic, coming to a screeching halt in front her. "Gil!" she rasped, stuggling to catch her breath.</p><p>"Talk to me."</p><p>"Thank God. I-I lost him. JT and Bright are still inside." At least her partner and the new guy were safe, No sooner had the thought entered her mind when an explosion rang out in thundering intensity. She turned to see fire and smoke billowing from the upper level apartment where she had left JT and Bright. Where she had left them; the damning thought took purchase in her mind.</p><p> She saw JT exiting the building with their victim, barely registering the blood, when her eyes found  Malcomb stumbling out after them. A panic she did not fully expect, or want to examine too closely gripped her as she called out to him, "Bright, Bright, Bright, " she continued the litany that had become his name until she reached him. Grasping and pushing at the same time. "Are you okay?" she asked, desperation tingeing every syllable. "Are you okay?" He fixed her with his stunning blue gaze, gone was the haunted look he tried to mask with snarky humor, replaced with an almost manic excitement. Adrenaline she corectly quessed. </p><p> Dani noted his heavy breathing and lack of response. Frustrated she flattened her palm against his surprisingly solid chest (so pretty boy wasn't soft after all she thought absently) and gave him a good shove. "Hello?"</p><p>"Yeah, totally." he finally answered and Dani knew, she just knew that his personal safety was something Malcomb Bright was not concerned with. "Oh," he said patting the cooler Dani had just now noticed he was holding and Malcomb had seemed to forget, "I've got to give them a hand." He said pointing towards the ambulance. He walked, or rather stumbled, in that direction, leaving a confused Dani in his wake. </p><p>She was confused by what he said of course, but also by her own feelings. Her heart was hammering, the fear she felt taking it's own sweet time abating. What was it about this man that called to her, made her desperate to know he was safe and unharmed. He was brilliant no doubt, but there was a quiet intensity to him and something else. He was wounded she could tell, the slightly shattered pieces of her still healing soul calling to his, but there was more. She sensed a steely core, a strength that his genteel upbringing could not truly belie. She was a bronx girl, she knew  how she had come by hers; she wandered, not for the first time sense meeting him, where he had gotten his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>